


Последние минуты "Ноордкроне"

by megaenjoy



Series: Хексбергский залив [1]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Action, Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaenjoy/pseuds/megaenjoy
Summary: - Прощайте, лейтенант. – В последний миг фок Шнееталь перешел на «вы». - Скажите в Эйнрехте, что флагман продолжал бой до последней возможности.(с)





	Последние минуты "Ноордкроне"

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест "Успеть до полуночи".  
> В тексте присутствуют фразы из канона.

_— Прощайте, лейтенант, — в последний миг фок Шнееталь перешёл на «вы». — Скажите в Эйнрехте, что флагман продолжал бой до последней возможности._

Перегнувшись через фальшборт, капитан Адольф фок Шнееталь следил, как вельбот уносит раненого адмирала всё дальше от «Ноордкроне». Руперт не подведёт, он сделает всё возможное и невозможное, но спасёт адмирала цур зее во что бы то ни стало…

А им всё равно умирать. Что бы он не говорил Руппи, «Ноордкроне» больше, чем наполовину, потеряла боевую мощь, заделать пробоины невозможно, и ветер усиливается. Или всё-таки попытаться уйти? Собрать те корабли, которые ещё держатся на воде, и попытаться вырваться из залива?

 

* * *

— Шаутбенахт! — испуганный голос с кормы прозвучал в голове Шнееталя погребальным звоном. Он повернулся, стряхивая навалившееся было оцепенение…

— «Закатная кошка»! Они собираются стрелять по вельботу!

Леворукий и Закатные твари!

— К орудиям! — К нему каким-то чудом вернулся голос — ещё минуту назад он не говорил, а хрипел. Надо прикрыть вельбот, увозивший Олафа Кальдмеера, отвлечь фрошеров любым способом… Капитан Шнееталь рванулся к штурвалу и начал разворачивать фрегат, стараясь загородить хрупкое судёнышко от талигойских линеалов. «Ноордкроне» с трудом слушалась руля, Адольф чувствовал, как вода захлёстывает пробоины.

— Господин шаутбенахт… — раздался позади слабый голос. Перед ним стоял премьер-лейтенант Ойленбах. — Готов выполнить ваши распоряжения…

Шнееталь стиснул зубы. Он не видел Ойленбаха с той минуты, как адмирал был ранен и контужен — просто не до того было. Оказывается, Ойленбах весь в крови и едва стоит на ногах, но сейчас каждый человек на счету, а дальше — уже неважно.

«Закатная кошка» полыхнула огнем.

— Шаутбенахт, «Марикьяра»!

Ну, теперь уже точно всё…

— Спокойно, лейтенант Ойленбах! — Шнееталь напряжённо размышлял: удивительно, в эту минуту мысль работала четко, как никогда. Риск для "Ноордкроне" очень велик, но на кону — жизнь адмирала цур зее. Сейчас они в окружении талигойской эскадры, которая во много раз сильнее и многочисленней, к тому же на стороне талигойцев — кэцхен. Одно из двух — или он позволит им утопить раненого адмирала, а затем и "Ноордкроне", или рискнет, поставит все на карту, вызовет огонь на себя. Это будет единственная возможная попытка, граничащая с самоубийством. Получится или нет? Если он сумеет обмануть противника, подобраться к "Франциску" незамеченным, вывести его из строя хотя бы наполовину — у Олафа ещё остаётся шанс. Уцелеет адмирал — тогда и у дриксенского флота есть надежда на будущее. Теперь всё зависит от него, Адольфа Шнееталя.

 

* * *

— Ойленбах, велите прибавить паруса! Я стану за штурвал — курс на «Франциска». Если Альмейда усилит огонь — пусть, нам это только на руку.

— Но… Шаутбенахт, вы же не собираетесь?.. Это верная смерть!

— Нет выбора, — сквозь зубы процедил Адольф. — Надо попробовать.

Он слышал хриплый голос Ойленбаха, приказывающего всем уцелевшим морякам заняться парусами — теми, что у них ещё остались. Ничего: вот он, «Франциск», совсем уже близко. Адольф вцепился в штурвал — противник, казалось, на минуту растерялся, но только на минуту: пушки вновь загрохотали, и корпус «Ноордкроне» задрожал, принимая вражеские ядра. Ещё ближе… Ещё чуть-чуть… Холодные брызги полетели в лицо, ветер взметнул волосы… Шнееталь почувствовал, как шхуну подхватила «бродячая волна» и потащила прямо на фрошеров… Навстречу их собственной гибели и — спасению адмирала цур зее!

Сквозь сизый дым проглянул золотисто-алый борт «Франциска».

— Не стрелять! — прокричал Шнееталь подошедшему Ойленбаху. Затем он вполголоса отдал ему ещё несколько приказаний. Лейтенант согласно кивнул и, пошатнувшись, с трудом удержался на ногах.

— Держитесь, — прохрипел Адольф. — У нас, пожалуй, есть шанс их обмануть, и тогда…

Он замолчал.

Оба корабля сходились всё ближе и ближе, окутанные клочьями дыма. До них донеслись отрывистые беспорядочные выкрики на талиг: «Идут на сближение!», «Готовиться к абордажу!», «Сабли наголо! Зарядить мушкеты!»

— Хорошо, — почти прошипел Шнееталь. — Из-за дыма им не видно, что мы делаем. Ойленбах, все пушки левого борта к бою! Всех людей туда! Зажечь фитили!

Лейтенант захромал на пушечную палубу — ничего, он всё сделает, как надо! Слава Создателю, встревоженные близостью к «Ноордкроне» фрошеры пока что забыли про вельбот, а это им на руку…

Приблизились на пистолетный выстрел, Шнееталь как на ладони увидел на палубе «Франциска» высокую мощную фигуру в алом одеянии. Адмирал Альмейда не признавал стали и доспехов. Пора!

Адольф изо всех сил крутанул штурвал вправо — с «Франциска» послышались тревожные голоса — и в этот момент «Ноордкроне» дала мощный залп из всех пушек левого борта… С такого расстояния промахнуться было просто невозможно: десяток ядер врезались во вражеский борт.

Шнееталь видел, как брызнули щепки, полетели обломки мачт и обрывки парусов… «Франциск» беспомощно закачался на волнах, зарываясь носом; ну, теперь им будет точно не до вельбота и не до «Ноордкроне»! Сейчас-то, пользуясь замешательством фрошеров, можно и отходить — выведённый из строя флагман энтузиазма талигойцам не прибавит.

— Заряжай! — отдал команду Шнееталь и понял: что-то не так! Пораженный внезапной тишиной, он обернулся и увидел наведённые прямо на них пушки «Марикьяры»… Подкралась, как настоящая закатная кошка! Почему же они не стреляют? Через мгновение он понял: «Ноордкроне» и «Франциск» находились слишком близко друг к другу, поэтому «Марикьяра» ограничилась тем, что взяла их на прицел. Но сейчас-то они отходят всё дальше от талигойского флагмана и оказываются как раз между "Франциском" и "Марикьярой"! Попались, словно в мышеловку… Одного, пусть даже мощного залпа "Франциску" оказалось недостаточно...

— Пушки правого борта к бою! Заряжай! Пли! — отчаянно выкрикнул Шнееталь. Громыхнула лишь пара пушек — должно быть, там совсем не осталось людей.

А потом «Марикьяра» и «Франциск», объединившись, ответили — слаженным смертоносным залпом. «Ноордкроне» оказалась в буквальном смысле между двух огней… Они боролись за жизнь корабля, как могли — флагман ещё держался на воде, но маленьких пробоин образовалось такое множество, что заделать их не было никакой возможности. «Ноордкроне» сильно кренилась на правый борт, от мачт остались обломки, палуба стала скользкой от крови…

Адольф Шнееталь стоял по-прежнему прямо, вцепившись в штурвал; всё, что он мог сейчас — наблюдать весь этот закатный ужас с гордо поднятой головой. Его отчаянно смелая попытка удалась: талигойцы забыли про вельбот и раненого адмирала — те, вероятно, уже добрались до берега.

Своей цели он достиг — можно умереть спокойно.

Фрошеры обстреливали дриксенский флагман с удвоенной яростью, а «Ноордкроне», хотя и продолжала огрызаться редкими выстрелами, представляла собой беспомощную мишень… Они почти не могли маневрировать, так как от парусов ничего не осталось… Будут ли разъярённые талигойцы спасать тонущих противников, или бросят их на верную смерть?

…Тяжелый снаряд с грохотом впился в обшивку, проделав очередную пробоину, тут же почти в то самое место попало ещё несколько ядер — пробоина была такой огромной, что в неё могла бы пройти лошадь… Шнееталь схватил рупор и отдал последний приказ: «Команде спасаться!» Если найдутся те, кто сможет продержаться в ледяных волнах Устричного моря, пока придёт помощь. И, если эта помощь придёт...

— Шаутбенахт! — к нему приблизился один из артиллеристов. — Судно вот-вот пойдёт ко дну. Надо спешить.

— А лейтенант Ойленбах, он жив?

Артиллерист насупился и покачал головой.

— Да хранит вас Создатель, — сипло произнес Шнееталь. — Передайте остальным: они храбро сражались, я благодарю их за мужество. Да, когда «Ноордкроне» будет тонуть, вас может затянуть водоворотом. Отплывайте дальше от бортов!

— Есть! — артиллерист отдал честь и, едва волоча ноги, направился на ют. Что же, возможно, хоть кто-то уцелеет. Адольф закрыл глаза и сильнее стиснул штурвал, словно руки лучшего друга. Как бы там ни было, он не бросит свою «Ноордкроне», не предаст её. Вот только его семья… Анна и дочери. Шнееталь сжал зубы: весь этот день он гнал прочь мысли о них — это сделало бы его слабым.

«Держись, Руперт. Корабли можно отстроить новые, а такого, как Олаф Кальдмеер, у Дриксен нет и не будет. Олаф должен жить. Должен жить».

Он внезапно почувствовал, как палуба стремительно проваливается вниз и успел набрать в грудь воздуха, прежде чем ледяные волны сомкнулись над головой. Адольф не выпускал штурвала: он был неразлучен с этим северным морем всю жизнь, так почему бы не принять смерть от него же? Сердце было готово выскочить из груди, кровь всё громче грохотала в ушах… Потом вдруг наступила мёртвая тишина, и в этой тишине он отчётливо услышал звонкий голос младшей дочери: «Папа! Возвращайтесь скорее, папочка!»


End file.
